A Walk in the Dark
by shlyn-25
Summary: Carmilla stumbles upon a college girl in trouble. She could just turn around, but for some reason she's is compelled to help. Little did she know that fate was intertwining her thread with another's.
Carmilla walked along the sidewalk broodingly per normal. Night provided her solace and peace of mind. Walking around at two AM meant few social encounters excluding the occasional run in from a drunken frat party.

Sometimes, however, it became lonely, wandering around in the dark. She remembered a lifetime when she had someone to walk with. When her walks were less brooding and more light hearted. Now she walked out of habitual restlessness

the moon was merely a sliver in the sky so the darkness was at its maximum but carmilla could navigate int eh dark better than most. Her senses were keen and she knew that there was some sort of trouble up ahead. Normally, she would turn away and allow the petty humans to work out their own issues, but something drew her forward, she kept close to the line of trees, moving silently towards the rustling she could now hear.

A large tree stood up ahead, Carmilla easily hoisted herself into the branches and looked down on the scene unfolding on the ground. She immediately reprimanded herself when she realized it was just two humans fooling around. The frat boy had the blonde underneath him as he attacked her neck with amateur kisses. The girls seemed to be all into it and Carmilla was about to leave, due to her present need to vomit, but she stayed still.

The meat head began undoing the blonde's jeans and the mood immediately changed. Carmilla could smell the fear pouring from the girl.

"Wait, stop," her voice was small, but the boy wasn't listening. He ripped open her zipper and dragged her jeans and panties down her legs, ignoring the girls kicks of protest. "Please stop, I don't want . . ."

His fist connected with the side of her mouth before he began undoing his own jeans. He settled himself between her legs. The terror in her eyes was evident, but his body weight was too much for her to fight off.

Before he could go through with his actions, Carmilla pounced from the tree, landing with one leg on either side of him. She wrapped her arm around his throat and dragged him off of the girl who was frozen with shock.

"Now listen douchebag, you are going to walk away and not turn back. And if I ever catch you touching another female, I will castrate you on the spot." she tightened her hold on his throat for emphasis. "Do you understand?" she felt the man nod vigorously and she pushed him towards the road. Without hesitation he began sprinting from the scene.

Once she was certain he was far out of reach, Carmilla turned her attention to the young woman on the ground. Her pants were still down around her legs and she was staring fearfully at her dark haired savior. Carmilla couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl before her, but she quickly shook off any naughty thoughts , remembering from what she had just saved the girl.

She approached her slowly, offering her hand. The girl was shaking as she stood with Carmila's assistance. "Are you alright?" Carmilla asked, concerned. There was blood dripping from the girl's lip and she seemed rather pale. The blonde snapped out of her daze and realized that she wasn't decent. With an embarassed fluster she began pulling her jeans back up, but her hands were shaking too hard for her to button them. Carmilla reached out gently, moving the shaking hands aside and buttoning the pants.

"Thank . . . Thank you, I'm uh I'm sorry," the girl was frantically trying to pull herself together but Carmilla could sense she was about to have a come apart.

"Why are you apologizing? That asshole was about to take advantage of you," Carmilla was still fuming from anger at seeing what the man was going to do.

"No, you shouldn't have to help me, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but thank you really," the blonde looked as though she were about to run and it made Carmilla a little mad that she felt the need to apologize for almost being raped.

"Inconvenience? Cupcake, he was about to force himself on you, I'm glad I was here. What are you doing out this late anyways?"

"I was walking back from the library and he offered to walk me home and then the next thing I knew we were kissing and then . . . and then you came along. You saved me." all of the sudden the reality of the situation washed over her like a ton of brick and the blonde collapsed forward into Carmilla's arms, sobbing.

The vampire caught her easily, holding up her shaking frame, gently stroking the long blonde hair. "Shh, its alright, you're safe now," They stood like that for a few moments. Carmilla felt as though her heart were going to break from the sadness and fear radiating off of the girl, so she held her close until her sobs began to subside. "What if we go back to my place and get you cleaned up? You can shower and I have some extra clothes and a first aid kit for that lip. What do you say uh . . ."

"Laura, and you don't have to do that, you've already done enough,"

"Well Laura, I would insist, its not often I find myself in the midst of a wide eyed maiden fare," Carmilla chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood. It was worth the cheesy line to see the small glimpse of a smile cross the blondes lips.

"If you insist then, can I atleast know the name of my hero before I go home with her?"on instinct Carmilla reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Laura's face. Her skin was so soft.

"Carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein," she held out her hand and Laura took it laughing. Carmilla gestured back to the side walk and Laura nodded, following her lead. She was still shaken, clearly, she kept her arms crossed and her gaze was fleeting, but Carmilla kept her hand at the small of her back making sure she stayed up right and leading them in the direction of her apartment.

"So, Carmilla, what were you doing out at this hour?" this was the first thing she had said since their awkward introductions.

"Um well I don't sleep so well, so I walk around while its quiet outside, or at least its usually quiet," she looked over at the blonde who had been watching her explanation inently.

"Yeah sorry about that . . . " Carmilla put a hand on Laura's arm stopping her.

"Don't apologize, I don't want to think about what would have happened if I had decided not to walk tonight. Plus I wouldn't have met you, even if the circumstances were terrible." A small blush crept up Laura's cheeks and her lips parted in a slight grin. "Come on, just up here," they continued walking to the apartment complex on the corner and Carmilla led them to the second floor where Laura entered a gothic styled apartment.

"Wow, this is really nice," she looked around as Carmilla went to another room looking for the first aid kit. She could hear the brunette rummaging through drawers so she took the moment to look around. There were different pieces of somewhat mideval artwork along with furniture all in deep reds and browns.

"Thanks, I've been collecting for a long time," Carmilla returned holding a folded t-shirt and sweat pants along with a plastic box. "Here are some comfy clothes that you can have, but I want to look at that lip first."

"It's really okay, just a scratch," Laura protested, but Carmilla had already led her over to the love seat and begun removing an alcohol swab and some ointment.

"Shush, this may sting a little," as gently as she could, the brunette wiped the blood from Laura's upper lip, ridding the wound of any dirt and then dabbed on some ointment. "There good as new. Is anything else hurt? Do you need any pain meds or anything?" Carmilla was scanning over Laura's body searching for any other injury.

"Really, I'm fine, I promise. Thank you, for my lip, you really didn't have to do that." Laura simply watched as Carmilla examined her. She could tell the woman was concerned for her well being, but she felt she had imposed enough for one evening. "Listen I don't want to ruin the rest of your night, or I guess day, so I'll call a cab to take me home, but thank you for everything Carmilla," Laura was feeling very guilty about having interrupted this mysterious stranger's night and even though she wanted nothing more than to stay, her conscience wouldn't allow it.

"Not a chance cupcake, its nearly 3AM, we should both get some sleep and I know I won't be able to if you're in the back of some cab. The bathroom is just through there on the right, you can change and shower if you'd like. I'm sorry my room is a mess, I don't get a lot of company." Laura was going to protest again, but the look in Carmilla's eyes told her she'd be better off not arguing. So with an appreciative nod she made her way into the bedroom.

Carmilla wasn't lying, it was indeed messy, but not the disgusting, rotten food everywhere messy, but the almost cute the floor was the laundry hamper messy. She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Her mind was reeling with questions and confusing thoughts. Her emotions still hadn't completely calmed, so she opted for the shower.

Carmilla waited until she heard the door close, and the shower shut on before she moved from the love seat. As quietly as she could she moved around her room attempting to pick up most of her clothes and throw them in the closet, she then put fresh sheets on the bed and pulled a blanket and pillow out to the couch all the while listening to make sure her guest was still alive and well in her bathroom. She pulled out another pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and was donning said shirt just as Laura emerged from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in the towel and her dirty clothes in hand. Carmilla quickly pulled the shirt over her exposed chest and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, uh . . ." Laura floundered, trying to look anywhere but the perfect body in front of her. "Thanks for letting me use your shower,"

"You're welcome, there's fresh sheets on the bed and my laptop and DVD's if you get bored. I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Carmilla was walking out of her bedroom but not before Laura could argue. Man this girl was stubborn.

"No, no, I can't take your bed, the couch is more than enough. You've already done too much," Laura was shaking her hair out preparing to go to the living room but Carmilla stood in her way.

"I sleep more on the couch anyways, you've had a rough night, take the bed its pretty comfy. Damsel's in distress shouldn't ever sleep on a couch." Carmilla threw her a wink and then left the room leaving a flustered and blushing Laura to her own thoughts again. Laura was more than grateful for the kindness of this stranger but she was a little concerned that she may have just agreed to stay the night with a psychopath. Pushing the paranoid thoughts from her mind, Laura slid in between the cream silky sheets and found herself immediately enveloped in softness and warmth. Her body automatically relaxed and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Carmilla stayed up for awhile reading, her adrenaline was still going and she needed something to bring her back down. At some point in the middle of an essay on Nietzche she fell asleep with the light still on and the book open on her chest. Her rest did not last long, however. She woke up to strange sounds coming from her bedroom and she shook her head groggily. Only when a scream came through the door did she remember all of the night's events and rush into her room.

Laura was shaking on the bed, her eyes were shut tight and nothing but whimpers interrupted by the occasional scream escaped her lips. Carmilla stood in shock for a moment before rushing to the side of the bed. She reached down and gently shook Laura's shoulder.

"Laura, Laura wake up its just a dream. Laura, can you hear me?" getting no visible response, Carmilla scooped the blonde into her lap and somewhat awkwardly stroked her hair. The motions seemed to relax the dreaming girl, so Carmilla continued, cooing softly in her ear, rocking back and forth. After the initial awkwardness, Carmilla began to feel very comfortable. Having Laura close seemed natural and she could feel her chest tighten with ever soft whimper. "Hey, cupcake, wake up for me, you're safe," the shaking had all but stopped, but Laura still hadn't woken up. Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as she felt tears soak through her t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt . . ." Laura was clinging to the brunette's shirt as she mumbled her apologies over and over.

"Hey, shhhh, there's nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it?" Carmilla pulled back a little so that she could examine the blonde's face. Laura wouldn't make eye contact, she kept her eyes downcast, but her hands had yet to release their vice like grip on Carmilla's night shirt.

"He was just there and he wouldn't stop no matter how much I kicked or yelled . . . it felt so real," Laura's voice was soft and timid. The glint of brightness in her eyes that Carmilla had witnessed before was nowhere to be found. She should have killed that son of a bitch when she had the chance. She wrapped her arm around the shaking girl's shoulders so that Laura could rest her head on her shoulder.

"He can't get to you cupcake, you're safe here, I promise." They sat like that for a little while until Laura broke the silence.

"I'll let you get back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you," she pulled away. Carmilla instantly missed the sensation of having the other girl close, but she couldn't just hop in bed with her, they didn't even know each other. Reluctantly she got off of the bed and headed towards the living room but not before turning around.

"If you need anything I'm just out here alright? Don't worry about waking me up, I don't sleep much anyways." with that she turned and settled herself back on the couch, sleep evading her, not much of a surprise there though. She could still feel the moisture of Laura's tears on her shirt and the young girl's scent still surrounded her. It was going to be a very long night, or early morning as sun rise was fast approaching.

Laura was mentally kicking herself for waking up her gracious host and then for crying like a child, but most of all she was mad that she hadn't asked her to stay. There was something about Carmilla's embrace that made her feel safe, but there wasn't a very tactful way to ask someone you just met to hold you throughout the night. She tried to go back to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was his face and she could feel his hands on her hips. Not even the comfort of Carmilla's bed could chase away the dreadful images, so she tossed and turned for an hour until making a sleep deprived decision. Before she could chicken out, Laura crossed into the living room where Carmilla lay on the couch facing her. The brunette's eyes were closed, and Laura couldn't help but admire the beauty of the porcelain features.

She tip toed over to the couch and sat down on the edge slowly. She sat for a few moments trying to remember what exactly her plan had been. She scooted closer to her sleeping host and began lifting the blanket so that she could crawl beneath it when Carmilla stirred.

"Laura, just come here," the brunette raised up the blanket without opening her eyes and Laura somewhat bashfully slid her body back against Carmilla's immediately filled with warmth. She felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close while soft breaths danced along the back of her neck. "All you had to do was ask cupcake,"

Without really any thought, Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's shoulder and buried her face in the silky hair. Laura had interlaced their fingers, holding their hands just over her heart. The vampire smiled as she heard a content sigh escape Laura's lips. "Goodnight cupcake," she whispered.

"Goodnight Carm," Laura returned before closing her eyes and for the first time that night falling into a peaceful sleep.

An annoying beep pierced the air causing Laura to jump clumsily and fall off the couch. "Ow, geez"

She felt around the floor for her purse trying to find her phone. After several minutes of bumbling around, Laura wrapped her fingers around the offending device. "Oh crap!"

"Laura what is it?" Carmilla groaned from the couch, squinting to understand the current earliness of her awakening.

"I'm late for class! Crap, crap, crap . . ." the blonde ran around the room frantically, attepmting to put herself together.

"Hey, hey cupcake, its okay, its just one class, after the night you've had, I say you deserve a break." Carmilla was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, keeping up with the floundering form running around her apartment.

Laura looked at her as if she had just told her to shoot her own dog. "Skip class?"

"Ha, yes its a normal pass time for any college student, plus you don't seem the type to fall behind, so whether you skip or not I think your grade will be fine." Carmilla stood slowly and walked towards the blonde, taking her by the shoulders. "Take the day off sweetheart, its going to be alright. We can even do something fun if you'd like, or if you have friends you'd rather hang out with . . ." Carmilla drifted off realizing that she had made an assumption that her current house mate had nothing better to do than hang out with her.

"Ha . . . friends . . . Okay, I guess one class won't hurt . . . what did you have in mind?" Laura dropped her bag and sat down on the couch next to the still waking Carmilla. She reached out and gently tucked a few stray hairs behind the brunette's ear. Her fingers tingled as they brushed across the pale skin and she pulled back reluctantly.

Carmilla sat up, smiling at the blonde's soft touch, and then understood that she was now supposed have a plan of activities. "Um, well, I don't really have much food here, so what do you say we go out for a bite to eat?" Vampires didn't really keep human food around, and Carmilla seriously doubted that the bags of O neg in her fridge would be appealing to Laura. "How's your lip?" she gestured to the bruised cut that remained from last nights adventure.

"Oh, its fine, thank you. Food sounds like a good idea, what are you in the mood for?"

Carmilla bit back her automatic response of "you," shaking away the naughty thoughts from her mind. "Um, do you like Thai food? There's a nice little place around the corner."

"Oh yes! I love Thai food," Laura practically jumped off of the sofa in her excitement. Carmilla chuckled to herself at the blondes enthusiasm.

"Alright then cupcake lets get going," She grabbed her leather jacket and proceeded to open the door, gesturing for her guest to follow. She noticed the way Laura's hips swayed slightly as she walked and the sweet smile she gave as thanks for opening the door. Focus, Carmilla, now was not the time for fantasies. It was more than just arousal though, there was a kind of magnetism between the two. She locked the door to the apartment and the two girls took the elevator to the ground floor. Carmilla placed her hand at the small of Laura's back, not wanting to lose track of the girl in the bustle of people along the sidewalk.

Laura leaned into the contact, relishing the feeling of support. Even without the hand, she wouldn't have strayed far from her heroine. Something about the girl comforted her, made her feel safe and secure, yet excited.

The restaurant was indeed, right around the corner. It took them less than five minutes to walk from the apartment building to the little door with a green awning. Carmilla once again opened the door and Laura blushed as she walked into the small restaurant. The lighting was effective, but dim. Only three tables had been taken so far. An older Asian woman greeted them at a podium and in broken English directed them to a booth. As the girls sat, looking over the menu, a few more people were seated around them, filling the former silence with a low rumble of chatter.

Carmilla already knew what she would order, so she watched Laura over the top of her menu. She watched how the girl bit her lip as she was reading and squinted at some of the finer print. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She caught Laura's eyes glancing up at her and she quickly looked away. Way to get caught staring creeper. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back in a second, if the waiter comes, I want the Pad Kee Mao, chicken." Carmilla hurriedly excused herself, continuing to the back of the restaurant to clear her thoughts.

Laura sat alone at the booth pondering the brunette's reaction. She had caught the dark gaze and wondered what about herself was so captivating. She continued to peruse the menu, trying to focus on what she wanted to eat and not on how many seconds her companion had been gone. It felt as though Carmilla had been gone for hours, and she was beginning to wonder if she had snuck out through the back. Clearly Laura had been watching too much TV. People didn't actually do shit like that.

As these thoughts were rolling through her mind, a group of four entered the restaurant and were waiting to be seated by the hostess. One of them caught sight of Laura and gestured to his three buddies. They made their way over to the table standing arrogantly with their arms crossed. "Well look who we have here,"

The voice sent a chill down Laura's spine as she looked up to see the guy from the library. The man from last night. The man who had tried to rape her. She scooted back into the booth as far as she could, where was Carmilla? "Looks like your little friend isn't here to save you this time, plus now the numbers are in my favor. Why don't we go out back and you can make it up to me? Eh, sweetheart?" Laura was shaking her head, trying to find an escape. There were four rather large muscular college guys and one very tiny her. The speaker reached for her arm to drag her out of the booth when a pale, slender hand seized his shoulder.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Carmilla's tone was ice. There was a sort of hunger in her eyes that Laura couldn't quite make out. Carmilla had spent a few moments in the bathroom trying to contain her thoughts so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself, when she walked out to see the thug grabbing for Laura.

"Shit, where'd you come from?" the guy looked genuinely frightened. The other three had formed in a half circle behind him. Clearly he hadn't told them the extent of his ass kicking last night. Carmilla tightened her grip on his shoulder and his arm retracted in pain.

"I thought I had made myself very clear last night, you weren't to touch another female. Looks like you need a refresher." Carmilla gave him a slight shove and he stumbled back, but his boys stepped forward ready to swing. She caught one fist, pulling its wielder to the ground. The next thug tried to grab her throat, she twisted his arm with a swift snap. The third goon looked to be going for a tackle, Carmilla side stepped and he fell on top of the first. "Laura, come on, we are going to eat somewhere else." she held out her hand and the blonde took it, shaking. Slowly, she slid out of the booth looking in awe at the carnage around her. Carmilla gripped her hand tightly and pulled her to her side. The attacker from the previous night was examining his buddy's wrist.

"You broke his arm! Fucking freak, you'll pay for this . . ." he looked up threateningly. Carmilla had turned to walk away, but his words stirred the anger inside of her. She turned back, never letting go of Laura's hand. She reached out and grabbed the prick's collar, pulling his face an inch from her own.

"Leave. Her. Alone. I mean it. This," she gestured around her "was me holding back, I catch you again and you won't see the light of day. I don't care who you are connected to or how many thugs you bring along. If you touch her, I will rip your throat out and eat your heart. Do not touch her. Do not speak to her. Do not look at her. Or you're done." she dropped him to the ground on top of his friend's arm. The guy shrieked in pain, but before anyone could come question her, Carmilla had rushed herself and Laura out of the restaurant, towards one of the back alleys. Once they were out of public sight, Laura stopped, tugging on Carmilla's hand which had a vice grip on her own.

"Wait, Carm, what happened back there? What was that?" the blonde was scared and Carmilla cursed herself. The last thing she wanted was for Laura to be scared of her.

"Adrenaline kicked in," Carmilla tried to shrug it off, but Laura wasn't stupid.

"No, Carm, that wasn't adrenaline. That was . . . that was incredible, but impossible. You could have just let them take me, but you took on four full sized college dudes. Why? How?" Laura couldn't speak fast enough to get out all of her questions.

"Let them take you? Laura, let them take you? What on earth are you saying? I couldn't let them take you, the minute I saw the bastards my blood boiled. If I could have it my way, no one would ever touch you again. I won't lose you . . ." Carmilla's voice trailed off. How can she lose someone who isn't even hers.

"Why me? What is so important about me? I could be a serial killer for all you know . . ." Laura was looking at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. She was ignoring the fact that Carmilla still hadn't answered how.

Carmilla released a sarcastic chuckle "You aren't a serial killer. Your heart is pure, your entire being is pure. You are my polar opposite. I've known that from the moment you crawled under that blanket with me last night. I also knew then that I would never let you go, even if it meant hanging around in the shadows to keep you safe with you totally unaware, I was never going to let you go. You don't know me, you don't know who or what I am or what I've done, but I know that protecting you is the only thing that matters." Laura just stared. Carmilla's words echoed through her mind, spun around in a vortex between her ears.

"Then tell me,"

"What?" Carmilla had expected the blonde to pull away and beg her to stay away from her.

"Tell me, tell me who you are. What you are. What you've done. Tell me." Laura stepped closer and took Carmilla's hand in her own. "Tell me, and you won't have to let me go." She was fully aware that the pale brooding girl before her would not even be slowed down by the grip on her hand, but if Laura's intuition was correct, then her days of feeling alone were over. This creature before her was her savior, and she would listen to any evil she may have done or thought she had done and not give a damn.

"You won't like what I have to say," Carmilla couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't care as long as you're saying it. You say you want to protect me, fine, but protecting me from you is not an option. You want me to stay? Okay, then tell me who I'm staying with. I would prefer you not to stalk me in the shadows, so how about we go back to your apartment, order a pizza, and talk. We shared a couch, a conversation shouldn't be too bad." Laura's attempts at lightening the mood seemed to be a success as a small grin tugged at Carmilla's lips.

"Okay Cupcake, pizza it is," Laura smiled in triumph and tugged the girl out of the alley back towards the apartment building. Carmilla did notice that Laura continuously glanced over her shoulder. She was still scared, as any human should be. The vampire unlaced their fingers and put her arm around the slender shoulders, pulling her close to her side. "You're safe, I promise," Laura's form molded perfectly to hers as they turned into the building. The elevator ride was quiet and as soon as they entered the apartment, Laura sat on the couch while Carmilla ordered their pizza.

"Pizza should be here in thirty minutes," she said, sitting next to the blonde.

"Thanks," Laura looked over trying to decipher her protector's expression. "So . . . tell me a little more about you . . ." there was no non-awkward way to start this conversation.

"Well I wouldn't want to completely ruin my air of mystery now would I?" Carmilla smirked and settled back into the couch. "I read a lot, mostly philosophy. I like cats. And what I did back at the restaurant was not because of adrenaline." Laura seemed intrigued, but could tell that Carmilla was fighting with how much to say.

"I'm not going to run Carm, you did save me, twice. I am human so whatever it is give me a little room to freak out, but I won't run, I promise." Laura's imagination was going crazy. What was she like a mermaid?

"Alright, well lets make a game out of it, I'll give you hints and I bet you'll figure it out pretty quick. I don't sleep much at night, you already know that. I have above average strength and speed. And you are my polar opposite. You will find your last hint in my refrigerator." Carmilla leaned back and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Laura stood and walked over to the fridge, glancing at Carmilla before opening it. Bags of blood were hanging from hooks and lined the bottoms of drawers. There was nothing else in the fridge besides a container of soy milk. She closed the door and went back to the couch. She wasn't freaking out. Well she was. A little, but I guess it made more since than mermaid.

"So you're a lactose intolerant vampire?" she laughed at her own ridiculous statement.

"You catch on quick cupcake, but no not lactose intolerant, just a preference for soy milk with my cereal." Carmilla watched the reaction. She had to say she was impressed, Laura was handling this news quite well.

"Okay then, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Laura reached out to touch Carmilla's face. Her thoughts were reeling and all sense of reality was melting away, but she knew she was in no danger. Carmilla's hand came up to cover her own.

"How do I know you won't wake up tomorrow when it has all sunk in and freak out?" Carmilla's eyes were closed, but even then Laura could see the pain in her face.

"You don't, and I don't promise not to freak out, but I promise I won't leave." Carmilla still wouldn't open her eyes and Laura couldn't bear to see her hurt. Slowly, she leaned forward and grazed her lips against the crimson ones before her. The contact was soft, and brief, but it was enough. Carmilla's eyes opened, locking with Laura's, she leaned forward to recapture the blonde's lips, but the doorbell rang, pulling the girls from their stupor.

"Pizza's here." Carmilla whispered disappointed. Her eyes cast downward, she rose and went to the door, thanking the delivery boy and tipping him generously. The box was piping hot and she could smell the cheese and sauce even without her heightened senses. She turned back to find Laura staring off into space with her fingers lightly tracing her lips. The vampire smiled to herself, centuries of watching human emotion told her that Laura was not freaking out, at least not in a bad way. "Eat up cupcake," she slid the box in front, releasing a wave of steam as she opened it.

Laura jumped slightly, but then her stomach growled and she realized she was starving. "Oh god, that looks so good." she grabbed a piece and took a huge bite, not bothering to grab a napkin or plate that Carmilla had retrieved from the kitchen. Her eyes closed and a small moan of delight emanted from her chest. A wave of arousal crashed over Carmilla at the sound. She grabbed a piece of pizza just to occupy herself before she jumped the blonde.

"So why do you eat human food?" Laura questioned between bites. She had already moved onto her second piece of pizza. Carmilla chewed slowly before answering.

"Well it doesn't sustain me, energy wise, but it still tastes good. I don't eat real food often, mostly when it is required in social situations." a comfortable silence settled between the two. They each ate their fill of pizza. Laura tried to think of all the questions she could ask, meanwhile Carmilla went to the kitchen and poured a bag of blood into a solid colored cup with a lid. She needed blood, but figured draining it straight out of the bag wouldn't help prevent Laura from freaking out.

"So . . . I have about a million questions . . . which I guess we can get to over time, but there's just one right now that keeps reoccurring . . ." Laura paused, wondering how to phrase her question.

"And what might that be?" Carmilla inquired.

"Why me? You could be running around as some sort of superhero saving the city, but you don't, so why me? You saved me not once but twice, and honestly you didn't have to either time. You also let me sleep on your couch. With you. You don't seem like the type to invite people over, much less snuggle." Laura's words came out harsher than she intended, but she had to know what was so special about her, that this, well, vampire had decided she was worth saving. A measly human. Carmilla seemed to roll the question through her mind as if she too were trying to find the answer, because in all honesty she didn't know. In all of her years, with all the books she had read, there was no real explanation for her actions, and she had only ever acted this way once before. Look how that had ended. In true Carmilla fashion she decided to answer with a question of her own.

"Have you ever heard of Marcus Aurelious?"

Laura cocked her head much in the way a dog does when you make a strange noise. "Um, yes, he was a Roman Emperor, the last of the five good emperors if I remember correctly, but how on Earth does that answer my question?"

"Very good cupcake, but he was also a philosopher. He once said 'Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." Carmilla stared at Laura for a moment seeing if she would comprehend the connection between the quote and her question. Not fast enough. "I don't run around being a superhero, because I am not a hero, I am a monster, I always will be, but even monsters have a destiny. As fate have it, I happened upon you last night in the throws of a desperate situation, one which I could have easily walked away, but fate would not let me. There are powers beyond us in the world, powers stronger than even me, and one of them is the twine of fate which ties people together. In my many years, I have met many a human, some of whom needed saving, but I walked away from them. Their fate did not intersect with mine. Last night, I was pulled towards you by a force I cannot control nor understand. The moment you fell into my arms, not only did our threads intersect, but they intertwined, and that is the only answer I have for you." If it were necessary for Carmilla to breathe she would have been holding her breath at this point.

Laura's mouth had opened slightly, and a pink tint had crept up her neck and cheeks. It took a moment for her brain to absorb the small yet loaded speech Carmilla had just given, and she was sure that it would take far more than a few minutes for her to even begin to completely understand it. What she did know was that this beautiful dark haired woman in front of her had saved her twice and was now essentially saying that it was their destiny to meet. Carmilla had not saved her out of pity or good will, she had saved her because she had felt drawn to do so. She chose to ignore the love part of the quote for now because her emotions could only take so much at once, but she realized that she had been sitting their silently for an uncomfortable amount of time. Carmilla looked as though she were about to jump out of the window.

The blonde did not have any words, for once in her nineteen years of life she had absolutely nothing to say, so instead she leaned forward, placed her hand at the back of Carmilla's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. It only took a second for the vampire to respond in kind. Her slender fingers tangled themselves into the golden hair, effectively locking the two together. With very little effort, Carmilla wrapped her free arm around Laura's waist and laid back, pulling the girl on top of her. Their lips not separating until Laura pulled away just enough so that she could look into the gorgeous dark eyes. "No secrets," she whispered, holding out her pinky. Carmilla looked at it questioningly for a moment before understanding.

"No secrets," she wrapped her pinky around Laura's firmly sealing the promise. The blonde beamed at her, kissing her again. She felt the Carmilla's arms tighten around her, pulling their bodies flush together. Every nerve fiber in her body was on fire, she couldn't get enough of the pale skin against her own. She had no idea what she was doing, but to hell and hogwarts she knew it was right. She traced her tongue along the crimson lips, which parted eagerly allowing her full access. Their tongues danced together, their lips moving in perfect harmony.

Carmilla could feel Laura's racing heart, the heat on her skin, she could sense every desire the girl was having and her own body had reacted accordingly, but this was not just any girl or any human, this girl was a part of her life now. When she felt Laura's knee slide between her legs, she gasped. God dammit. "Laura, wait," she pulled her face away, never breaking eye contact, and keeping a firm arm around the other girl's waist. She saw the embarassment immediately flash through Laura's eyes as she tried to avoid eye contact, but Carmilla grabbed her chin so that she would look at her.

"I'm sorry," Laura muttered, she sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

"No. Don't be sorry for anything, but you, cupcake, are not just any girl, and I will not treat you like any girl. This is . . . this is perfect, God its perfect, but you are not something to be rushed. You are something to be savored and spoiled. We have all of the time in the world. I want to know you, I want to know your likes and dislikes. I want to know those little things that make you smile. I want to know what I can make fun of you for," this brought a small laugh from Laura, "I want to memorize you, not just your body, but you. I want to know every place I touch and how your body responds, I want to know just the right thing to say to make you smile. I want to know your favorite lines of your favorite movies. I want to know your soul." Carmilla paused, hoping that she had not hurt the girl's feelings. She had craved Laura since she had first set eyes on her, but there was more to it than a physical need, there was a bond and she wanted to strengthen that bond before making it physical.

"Alright then, what do you suggest madame? Because its gonna take a lot more than a pretty speech to get me to move right now, even with your super strength, I think I could twist your arm," Laura pushed her knee forward just a little more, earning another gasp from the vampire. "Metaphorically speaking," Laura's sly grin was enough to drive Carmilla crazy not to mention the knee between her thighs. This was going to be harder than expected.

"I have hot chocolate and popcorn and access to any movie you want," Carmilla held up her hands in mock surrender, hoping for her own sanity that Laura would take her offer and not tease her further. She would get her back though, no doubt about that. The blonde smiled and leaned down slowly.

"I guess I'll go pick the movie while you pop the popcorn then," she pressed their lips together one last time, before hopping off of the couch and running to the bedroom giggling to pick out a movie.


End file.
